


Real life shit

by FearIsImminent



Category: Real life - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearIsImminent/pseuds/FearIsImminent
Summary: Basically where I'm gonna dump all of my problems since I can't really talk to anyone about them.





	1. Chapter 1

My life is always on some fuck shit, I swear on god. I moved out of my dad's house because him and my stepmom were controlling pieces of shit. Living there I had to put up with a toxic ass bitch who called herself my friend and had a crazy fucking superiority complex. I cut her off after she started bitching me out for smoking weed and getting drunk with my friends. Funny thing is, she says she's a christian but turns around and does all of the shit she judges others for. She's a hypocrite that takes advantage of a religion to excuse her judgmental ass from being faulted. I cut her off not only because she was extremely toxic, but also because she was talking shit about me to my own grandma behind my back. I haven't talked to that person in weeks and I don't plan to in the future. Everyone around her also started realizing how toxic and fake she was after I cut her off and outed her. I have a shit ton of other friends so I'm not really bothered, other than the fact that I spent six years putting up with her bullshit because I had nobody else close to me.

On another note, I spent all of my $3,000 in savings right after I moved out, on tattoos, piercings, and other dumb shit. I have a new job, but I've been low on money recently so I turned to selling nudes and anything else I could manage. I actually made over $150 somehow. I stopped though because I started talking to somebody.

I've had like two car accidents too. The first time, I wasn't paying attention and backed up into an elderly couple's van while driving my friend's car. She wasn't mad but we were both really fucking stressed for weeks, until we found out insurance was covering it all. The second time was a few days ago when my stupid drunk ass got in the car with my friends and backed full speed into one of my friends' trashcans. It cracked the trunk and the logo was hanging off but we fixed it with some redneck ingenuity.

I started talking to a really cute guy that I noticed a few towns over at the store. My friend made her boyfriend get his number for me, and we honestly clicked. We aren't dating yet but we've hung out a lot recently, and we've kissed, cuddled, etc. That's great and all until we get into how much I fucking despise myself. The dude has had a fucked life anyways, and I have hella issues. I can't even handle being near him because I hate how I look. I know he likes it but I don't. I flinch when he touches my stomach or hugs me and feels me. I have absolutely no confidence and try to hide every imperfection I can.

merry christmas I guess, this isn't for anyone to read really, but it's like a journal for me or something because I can't afford a therapist and I can't cope with my feelings like a normal person.


	2. Chapter 2

-facts about me-  
I live in Ohio  
I'm Bi  
I'm a satanist  
I hate Trump  
I'm obsessed with Halsey and Melanie Martinez  
I like to travel  
I prefer drinking over smoking  
I love scary shit  
I have an obsession with horror movies  
I would gladly let Michael Myers, Ghostface, Pyramid Head, Herman Carter, and the Trapper rail me ANYDAY (dead by daylight)  
I prefer xbox over other gaming platforms  
My favorite holiday is Halloween  
I'm interested in witchcraft  
Subway and taco bell are my favorite fast food places  
I'm afraid of rural areas at night  
I have six tattoos and nine piercings


End file.
